


our scars remind us

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As her fingers repeated running over scars, Frank told Karen about how he got each one. The various kills, time in the war, the few from being a dumbass kid. He was littered with scars and he remembered every single one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our scars remind us

Karen returned home from a long day at the Bulletin to the smell of coffee and gunpowder being stronger than it had when she left this morning. She knew that no matter how much she sprayed, put on candles, and cleaned her apartment was always going to smell like gunpowder. At least it wasn’t a terrible smell.

She stripped her jacket off and set it on top of the counter, setting her purse on top of the jacket. She moved from her kitchen towards the bathroom where she could hear the water running. Smiling to herself, Karen pushed open the door to the bathroom and saw Frank’s clothes littered on the bathroom floor.

She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, picking up Frank’s clothes and tossing them in the hamper that she had set aside specifically for his blood soaked clothes. “Hey, you got room for one more?” She asked, poking her head into the shower. Frank was standing under the stream of water with his hands pressed against the shower wall and his head hung low.

“Awfully small shower.” Frank said, lifting his head up to look at Karen.

“It’s a good thing I’m very small.” Karen said, closing the shower curtain again. She stripped her clothes off and pulled her hair from her pun, picking up a brush and running it through her hair a few times before setting it down. She turned around and stepped into her shower before Frank, running her hands up his back. “You are filthy.” She stated.

Frank let out a low chuckle, craning his head to look back at her. “Long day.”

“I had a long day too but at least I came with minimal dirt on me.” Karen joked as she picked up a rag  and the soap that she’d bought for Frank. She squirted the soap onto the rag and lathered it up, starting at Frank’s shoulders and moving down his back.

“Our jobs are very different.”

Karen washed both of Frank’s arms and watched as the water ran dark for a few moments before running clear again. Karen set the rag in her hands down on the side of the tub, resting her forehead on the back of Frank’s neck. She shut her eyes and let her fingers run over his back until she found a scar on his side that she’d never seen before. Realizing it must have been from his days in the service, she pulled her hand quickly away from him. “Sorry,”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Karen returned her hands to his side, her fingers slowly running over the scar slowly. She rest her chin on top of his shoulder and moved her hands around his front, her fingers running over the scars on his chest. He was littered with them and Karen had mostly tried to not think about them. She tried not to think about what he did, even if she understood why he did what he did. Most of the scars on his body were caused by that.

She picked up the rag again and, still standing behind Frank, washed off his front of the dirt and dried blood. “Not yours?”

“Child pornographers.” Frank said.

Karen pressed her lips into Frank’s shoulder, sighing softly as she dropped the rag again. He was capable to cleaning off his own damn legs, the shower was not large enough for her to be bending down with him in there. Her arms went back around his front, returning to the path she was creating with his scars.

As her fingers repeated running over scars, Frank told Karen about how he got each one. The various kills, time in the war, the few from being a dumbass kid. He was littered with scars and he remembered every single one.

 


End file.
